


Blind date

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengerskink, Blood, Castration, Date Rape, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Torture, blind date gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to set Clint and Phil up and arrange a blind date... but that goes wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't resist. Sometimes I'm a really bad person... 
> 
>  
> 
> This prompt on avengerskink: [Clint/Coulson, Clint/OMC, blind date goes wrong (non-con)](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33725884#t33725884)
> 
> The team finds out about Clint's and Phil's attraction to each other and they discover, that none of them would make a move. So they set them up with a blind date.
> 
> So, Clint is already there, when Phil discovers that he is his blind date and he hesitates, he loiters in the back of the bar (or location of choice) and tries to drum up the courage to step forward.
> 
> In the meantime another guy finds out that Clint waits for his blind date and approaches and when Phil sees him he withdraws.
> 
> But the other guy has his own plans. He wants to have sex this night and when Clint says, that he's here because his friends set him up but he already has another person (Phil) whom he's in love with, the guy roofies him and rapes him in a shitty motel.
> 
> The team finds out about the date gone wrong and that Clint is still not back they search for him and find him, tied to the bed, gagged and with blood between his legs.
> 
> And Phil? Phil is devastated because he thinks this is all his fault...

That was a bad idea. Really, that was one of the baddest ideas ever. Sighing he entered the bar and looked around. Pepper and Tony said his 'date' would wear a blue shirt and a leather jacket. 

“Oh no!” He mumbled when he saw the only person there with blue shirt and leather jacket. It was Clint Barton and he stood at the bar. Phil turned around and wanted to leave. But then he just slipped in one of the dark booth' at the wall and waited. Maybe it was a coincidence. He leaned back so that he couldn't see his face if he accidentally looked in his direction. A waiter came and he ordered a vodka. He needed one. 

He had the door in his focus but could also watch Clint. The younger man leaned at the bar with a beer in front of him and also looked to the door from time to time. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence and Stark and Pepper set him up with Clint. _Dammit!_ He drank his vodka and ordered the next one. 

_Ten minutes. In ten minutes I go over and talk to him,_ Phil thought. 

_He looks good,_ Phil admitted to himself, when he watched Clint. The black pants accented his ass and that was a nice ass, Phil thought. And with the dark blue, silken button-down shirt and the black leather jacket he looked really sexy. Pity that he wasn't interested in him, Phil. 

Eight minutes and two vodkas later Clint just wanted to leave the bar. He paid his bill when another guy came over to him. Tall, handsome, brunette, a few years older than Clint but younger than Phil. He wore an expensive, black suit and he looked really good in it. They started to talk and Clint sat down again.

_Well, just a coincidence_ , Phil thought. He paid his own drinks and left the bar. He needed to find a taxi, because he wouldn't want to risk to drive with the alcohol in his system. Three minutes later he was on his way back home.

 

Clint stood at the bar and ordered his second beer. It wasn't a good idea to be here. But Bruce and Tony convinced him to give it a try and finally he had agreed. A blind date. Bad idea, but now he was here and he wanted to see the guy they said would be a perfect match. For a second he thought he'd seen Phil in the corner of his eye but that was just wishful thinking because when he scanned the crowd he wasn't there. 

_Yeah, Barton. As if Phil would go out with you,_ he thought. _He has his cellist and wasn't into mouthy, insubordinate archers._ But a man could dream. He then again looked out for a guy in a black suit. That was, what Tony said his date would wear.

A few minutes later he looked at his watch and discovered the guy they set him up with was late. He wanted to finish his beer and then go back home. 

He just paid his drinks when finally a guy with a black suit appeared at the bar and when Clint looked him over the other guy grinned. 

“Hey.” The man said and leaned onto the bar.

“Hey. This might sound strange, but are you the guy Stark and Banner set me up with?” He asked straightforward. The other man once again let his eyes roam about him, Clint, and then he smiled.

“Yes, I am. I'm Derek.” 

“Clint. And sorry, man. That was a bad idea. I'll better leave now.”

“Come on, one drink.” The man, Derek, said and smiled. And when Clint didn't leave immediately he took this as agreement and ordered two beers.

“So, and why would you think that this was a bad idea?” He then asked and slipped one of the bottles over to Clint.

“Well, the two don't know it but there's someone else.” Clint said and took the beer.

“Someone you're in love with?” Derek asked and took a sip of his own bottle.

“Yeah.” Clint admitted.

“But I assume it's complicated?” The man smiled when Clint took a swallow of beer.

“That's the problem. It's my boss.”

“Wow! You're in love with your boss? That's... wow.” Derek took his beer and clinked it to Clint's and they both drank.

“Okay. It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now.” He emptied the bottle. “Thanks for the beer.” He turned around and swayed a little bit. Maybe he drank the last beer too fast. He held himself upright on the bar when everything started to spin.

“Hey, you okay?” Derek asked and grabbed his arm when he nearly tripped over on his way back to the bar.

“Yeah. I need just some fresh air.” He said and Derek slipped money to the barkeeper and took his arm.

“Guess you need a little bit assistance.” He said but it sounded strange, somehow clouded in Clint's ears. Derek took his arm and guided him to the door. 

“Yeah, just a drink too much.” He heard him say when another guy asked if everything was okay. _No, it's not okay,_ he wanted to say but he couldn't manage to form proper words. He slurred something that sounded really drunk, even in his ears. His legs won't work properly as well. 

“Come on, I'll help you.” The man said. It was just three beers. Never in his life before was he this drunk when he had only three beers. The fresh air hit him like a sledgehammer. The fuzzy feeling in his head increased and he couldn't hold himself upright any longer. But Derek held him and steered him to a car.

_No, I don't want to go in your car,_ he wanted to scream but he couldn't. The whole world danced around and he could feel gravity trying to pull him down. Derek opened the back door of his car and shoved Clint in, draped him on the backseat. He tried to get up and wanted to leave but he couldn't move his body. It won't work. All he could do was lying there. 

_Drugs. That guy drugged me,_ he thought. It was the only explanation. He tried to convince his body to move but that traitorous bastard still betrayed him. _Help, please!_ He pleaded silently. 

“We don't have to drive far, pretty.” Derek mocked when he climbed behind the wheel and started the car. He didn't know how long they drove but suddenly the car stopped and Derek left it. He opened the back door again and dragged Clint out of the car. He wanted to hit the guy but all his limbs were like jelly. They were at a motel. One of the cheap ones where no one would ask any questions. Derek dragged him to one of the doors and managed to open it with Clint lying halfway over his shoulder.

_No! Don't!_ He wanted to scream but he only slurred something indefinable. When the door shut behind them he felt trapped. His mind was clearer now but his body still unmovable. Derek let him crumble onto the bed and he tried to crawl away without success. 

“That's it, pretty.” He said and turned Clint onto his back. He felt his hands removing his shoes and socks and then he extracted his jacket. 

_No! Stop that!_ He yelled in his head but his mouth kept quiet. Derek opened the buttons of his shirt, shoved the fabric aside and touched his now naked chest. He flicked his thumbs over his nipples and Clint wanted to hit him so hard but still couldn't move a hair. _No, please, don't! Stop that!_ He thought and his breath sped up. _I don't want that!_ He felt hands on the fly of his pants and panic hit him. _Nonononono! Don't touch me!_ He yelled, still only in his head. But his pants disappeared together with his briefs.

“Uh, all these scars. You're a tough one, pretty.” Derek said and pawed the helpless man on the bed. His hands roamed over his chest, down at his sides over his flanks to his legs and Clint tried to close his eyes but couldn't manage even that. He saw the lecherous grin on the other man's face and he knew what would follow. He swallowed. It wasn't the first time that this happened but this time he couldn't struggle or try to defend himself. This time he was totally at his attackers mercy.

Derek dragged him up to the headboard of the bed and moved his arms to the bedposts. Clint didn't know where that rope came from but he felt his wrists tied to the posts. 

“No.” He finally managed to slur and Derek grinned. 

“So, you're back.” He said and pulled the knot tight. His wrists hurt and the blood couldn't circulate. 

“What do you think about my new drug? You're number eight on my first test series. The other subjects though needed longer to regain the ability to speak. But that's no problem, pretty. I'm prepared.” He took his pocket square and his tie and gagged Clint with it before he fastened his feet to the posts at the foot end. He laid there, gagged, bound spread eagle and accessible. Panic was definitely allowed now.

“You know, that new drug is mostly paralytic with a part narcotic but the narcotics soon fade off so that the user has the full experience.” He lectured while he undressed himself. “It'll be a fast seller in the date rape drug market. You’ll be awake, you’ll hear and you’ll feel but you won’t be able to move or do anything to prevent what’s going to happen to you.” 

Clint tried to struggle, to yell but his body still didn't work. Derek shoved a pillow under his hips so that it was easier for him to reach his target. _No! No, no, no, no, no! Go away. Don't touch me! Nonononono!_ He thought when he saw Derek settle between his spread legs. He grabbed Clint's cock and started to stroke it and that little traitor got hard and Derek put a cock ring around it. _Oh god, please don't!_ He yelled in his head and mumbled into the gag. 

Derek pushed his thumb in Clint's rectum and it hurt. The painful sound got muffled by his gag but the tear forming in his eye he couldn't stop. And when he saw the grin on Derek's face Clint knew that he'd seen it. Derek pulled a condom over his dick and without further preparation he thrust into his body. He could feel the skin ripping and tearing while he got fucked forcefully, the only movement his body made came from the rocking of the thrusts. 

_Noooo! Stoooop! It hurts! Please, stop! Don't do that to me! Nooo!_ He pleaded in his mind but all the sounds he made were absorbed by the gag. He could feel more tears running over his face and it was embarrassing. 

“Oh, you're so good, pretty. That's a tight ass you have. So good.” Derek held his hips and he made these obscene sounds of flesh slapping on flesh while pounding into his helpless prisoner. Before he came he withdrew, removed the condom and shot his cum on Clint's body. 

“Yeah, that's it, pretty. Covered in my cum. So nice.” He climbed off of the bed and dressed. Clint laid there, his whole body hurt, his dick still rock hard and he was covered in cum and his own blood between his legs. A tear ran over his face and he still couldn't move. _Please, let me go._ He begged silently. But the man walked over to the door, grinned and said, “Be right back for a second round.” And he left.

_No, please no more. Everything hurts._ He thought. And finally he managed to close his eyes. He didn't know how long it took but after a while the door opened again. He was back.  


“So, you ready for the second round?” The man asked with a mocking tone while started to undo his tie. Wait? What? A tie? He was still gagged with his tie. And the suit he wore wasn't black, it was a very dark blue. 

_Two options,_ Clint thought. _One, he went somewhere to change his clothes, or two, twins._

And when he undressed he could see a faint scar on the man's body and it looked like the scar after an appendix removal. _Oh god, twins! No, please! Leave me! Don't touch me._ He thought when the other man leaned down to stroke his chest, his stomach, his legs and his cock, still trapped in the cock ring. He felt another wave of panic in his chest and tried to struggle once more with no success. 

“Yeah, sweetie. You're so ready for my cock. Look at your sloppy, eager hole. It can't wait for my dick to fill it.” He mocked and settled between Clint's legs. 

_No, go away! Do not touch me!_ He mumbled into his gag but it still wasn't understandable. He also pulled on a condom but he didn't hesitate with opening him up like his brother. He shoved right in. He screamed into the soaked cloth in his mouth and pressed his eyes shut. At least he had a little control over his body by now. 

This one was rougher than Derek. He fucked him so hard that he could feel the skin tear, he leaned over him and bit him into his nipples till he howled in pain. He felt the blood trickling over his chest but he didn't stop. With his fingernails he scratched him till he bled and that hurt really bad. 

“Oh, you're so pretty, sweetie. See the blood, it covers you so well.” He mocked and slapped Clint, when he closed his eyes. 

_Please, leave me alone. Everything hurts so bad._ He pleaded silently. 

Finally the other man came. He didn't shot his wad onto Clint. He came inside of him and then he tied the condom and threw it into the waste bucket. 

“So, sweetie. What do you think about my new date rape drug?” And when Clint didn't, couldn't respond, he just grinned. “Yes, you like it.” He said and dressed. 

Before he left the man pulled over some rubber gloves and cleaned Clint. He wiped away the DNA of Derek and the possible DNA he left while biting and clawing him. He was efficient and wiped everything clean, threw the stuff into the waste bucket and took it with him when he left. He also removed the gag and threw it into the bucket. 

“So, and here's the second part of the drug.” He forced a pill into Clint's mouth and waited till he'd swallowed it. “That makes sure you don't remember me.” He grinned and patted his cheek. Then he removed the cock ring and he finished Clint. With a painful orgasm he came over his own body and it was really embarrassing.  


“It was nice with you, sweetie.” He said and left Clint alone. 

_No, please_. He thought. _Not forgetting! Need to... remember..._ he felt himself drift into unconsciousness. _Need... Phil..._


	2. Chapter 2

Phil entered Stark-, no Avengers-Tower the next morning. And of course the first person he met was Tony. With a smug grin the self-proclaimed genius closed up to him. “So. You're here.” He said and looked expectantly. Together they drove up to the communal living room area.

“Yes, Stark. I'm here.” He said grumpily. He really was pissed at Tony, at himself, even at Pepper who participated in that mess yesterday.

“You don't have anything else to say, _Agent_?” Tony still grinned.

“No, I don't have anything else to say, _Stark_.” And now Stark arched one brow and cocked his head.

“Your date wasn't satisfying?” He asked.

“What date? I was alone in that bar.” Phil answered and tried to go past him but Stark didn't let him.

“What do you mean you've been alone? I've seen him go to that fucking date yesterday.” 

_No, please don't tell me that it_ was _Barton you've set me up with!_ Phil thought.

“Jarvis? Where's Barton?” Tony asked.

“Sir, Agent Barton is not here.” Jarvis answered immediately.

“But he left yesterday evening for his date?” 

“I think so, Sir. He left, but I don't know his destination.”

“Okay, Agent. He...” Tony started but Phil interrupted him.

“He was there. But I thought... I thought it was just a coincidence.” 

“Oh god, what do we have to do with you two morons till you get it? Tie you together?” Tony asked. “How many guys with a blue shirt and leather jacket were at that bar?” That moment Pepper came into the living room and also grinned at Phil.

“They mucked it up.” Tony said when he saw that Pepper wanted to ask about the date.

“Oh. Uhm... how?” She then asked and looked at Phil.

“Apparently Agent here thought it was just a coincidence that the only person with a blue shirt and a leather jacket in a bar full of guys wearing plaid shirts and baseball caps is our good Agent Barton.”

“Oh Phil, what do we have to do with you?” She said smiling and shook her head.

“Why does everyone think it's a good idea to send me to date with Agent Barton?” He snapped, his usual blank mask nearly cracking. 

“Really? You have to ask that question?” Bruce said while dropping in after he'd heard that Phil was here. Natasha and Steve followed. They all were curious.

“Yes, I have to ask that question.” 

“Come on, Agent. You two dance around each other since... since... I don't know how long. Since I know you two. You're pining for him, he's pining for you, no one makes a move. What should we do? It's just an act of self-protection.”

“Self-protection?” Phil asked and glared at Tony.

“Yes. Because I don't want to see that pathetic pining anymore.”

“Okay, but where is Barton now?” Natasha asked.

“He's not here.” Tony answered and looked expectantly at Phil. “What happened?”

“There was this guy...” He started and looked slightly miserable right now.

“In a black suit?” Bruce asked and arched one brow.

“Yes, he had a suit.” Phil looked at him right now.

“Uh oh.” Natasha chipped in. “I guess they mucked it up.” She shook her head.

“Jarvis, could you please locate Agent Barton's phone?” He asked the AI, then turned to Natasha, “He uses that Stark Phone I gave him, didn't he?” And when she nodded, he addressed the AI again. “The Stark Phone, Jarvis.” 

“Yes, sir.” And a few seconds later he said, “He's in Connor's Motel. The phone hasn't moved since yesterday evening.”

“Yeah, well. At least one of you had a nice evening, then.” Tony said and smirked again. And Pepper slapped him on his arm.

“Okay, okay. Jarvis, call him.” Phil sat down on the couch. He was such an idiot. He should've gone over to him and talk to him. Now he was with another guy.

“Sir, he doesn't answer the call.” 

“Try it again later.” Tony said and Steve and Natasha left for her trainings session at the gym. And Tony and Bruce went to the labs. They had a project and wanted to look after it.

Pepper sat down besides Phil. 

“Why didn't you say anything?” He asked and looked at her.

“Would you've gone if we'd told you?” She counter asked.

“Probably not.” Phil admitted and leaned back. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When he's back talk to him about your feelings.” 

“By the way, how did you know that I prefer men? It's nothing I'm telling everyone.”

“The cellist. You've told me about the cellist going to Portland. I've googled. There was only one cellist going to Portland and his name was Christian.” She smiled. 

“Yeah. That.” 

“Talk to him.” Pepper said and left. And Phil went for Thor's apartment, he needed to talk to him.

 

“Okay, and Iðunn grows these apples, or...” Phil just asked Thor when Jarvis interrupted them.

“I'm sorry, Agent Coulson. Mr. Stark asked for your presence. Yours too, Thor.” 

“Let's take a break, Son of Coul, and see what Tony wants.”

They took the elevator to the common area of the upper floors. Tony was there and Pepper. 

“Phil, we try to call Barton for hours now but we can't get him. Jarvis said his phone hasn't moved since yesterday and we're worried. Steve, Bruce and Natasha are already on their way to that motel.” 

“Okay. Let's go then.” Phil said and walked back to the elevator.

“You with us?” Tony asked Thor and he nodded and followed them.

When they arrived at the motel Natasha just came back from the reception. 

“There's no room rented on his name.” She said. 

“But?” Tony looked at her expectantly and gestured with his hand.

“But, the guy said that room 34 should've checked out by now but is still locked and he wanted to call a locksmith. I've said we open the door for him.” She pointed in the direction to the door of room 34. 

“Didn't they have a master key?” Tony asked and Phil looked at him with raised brows.

“In such a fleabag you could be grateful for having a door.” He muttered.

They walked to the room together. No one wanted to admit it but they all were worried. It was unusual for him to not inform anyone about his whereabouts. At least he'd told Natasha in case he's needed but this time no one knows anything. 

It took Natasha four seconds and the lock was open. And she entered the room. 

Yes, Clint was there. Tony and Phil were right behind her and Tony reacted immediately when he saw the condition Clint was in.

“Stop. You better wait.” He said and slammed the door in Steve's face. 

Clint was on the bed, apparently unconscious. He was tied to the bedposts spread eagle, still naked and coverd in bruises and bloody bites. And Tony could see a good amount of blood between his legs. He had a good idea what happend here and it was... horrible. 

“Oh god.” Natasha mumbled and went over to the bed. She felt for his pulse. “He's alive.” 

Phil was white as a sheet. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Tony shoved him out as well. In this condition he wasn't helpful.

Natasha sat down on the bed beside him and tried to wake him. “Clint, can you hear me?” She asked and Tony took a sheet, not the cleanest he had to admit, and covered him. He untied his feet while Natasha freed his hands. 

“Clint, come on. Please. You have to wake up.” She said and shook him gently. 

“Go away.” They could hear finally, very quietly and slurred.

“We should call a doctor.” Tony suggested but Natasha just shook her head.

“No, no doctor.” 

“But he's...” Tony started again but Natasha glared at him.

“No, he doesn't want a doctor.” 

“Okay, can you manage that? I'll go inform the others.” Tony said.

“Stark, please...” She looked pleadingly at him but Tony knew what she wanted to say.

“Just what's necessary.” He said and left.

“Tony?” Phil asked. “How...” He couldn't finish his sentence. _It's all my fault._ He thought.

“He's been attacked. Natasha is with him. We'll manage that.” Tony said and looked at Steve. 

“Could you please talk to Agent? It's not his fault.” He murmured then to Pepper when he saw Phil and she nodded.

“What do you mean, he's been attacked. Does he need a doctor?” Bruce asked. And Tony just opened the door and asked Natasha, if it was okay for Bruce to look after him and she finally agreed. 

Tony left and Bruce entered the room. 

“What happened?” Steve asked and Tony grabbed his arm and went over to where Thor waited with him. 

“Phil.” Pepper said when she came over to him.

“It's my fault. If I... if I hadn't been such a coward... he... oh god, it's...” 

“No, Phil. It's not your fault.” Pepper said. “Whatever happened to him, it was not your fault.” 

“But he's... all the blood and... and...” He was on the verge of panic. 

“Phil, come on. Stay with me.” Pepper said and she saw something happen in Phil's mind. It was, as if someone flicked a switch. Suddenly there was Agent Coulson back. The blank mask slipped back into position and he squared his shoulders.

“Captain Rogers, I need your help.” He said, left Pepper and walked over to Steve, Tony and Thor. 

“I need your talent as astist. Can you make a sketch when I describe you a person?” 

“Yes, I think I can do that.” Steve nodded.

“Okay, then let's get back to the tower. Miss Potts, can you stay with Agent Romanov and Dr. Banner and help them if needed?” He was all professional now. “Stark, I need you to find someone.”

He walked over to one of the cars and waited for the others to follow. Tony wrinkled his brows and looked at Pepper but she just shrugged. She hadn't seen what happened to Clint but given Phil's reaction it was bad. And when he needed to do something to cope with it, then it's the best to comply. So she waited in front of the room while she gestured to Tony to drive back with them. 

That moment Natasha opened the door. “Where are they?” She asked and looked around. 

“They're back to the tower with Phil.” Natasha nodded, then she handed her a small list. “Could you drive to a drugstore and get these things?” She asked. And Pepper took the other car to buy the stuff.

 

Back in the tower Steve fetched his sketchbook and sat down at the couch. Phil paced in front of him and described the guy he'd seen yesterday in the bar with Clint. In the meantime Tony hacked all available security cameras. Maybe there was something to see.

“Is that the guy?” Steve finally asked and showed Phil the sketch. 

“Yes, that's him.” Phil said and gave Tony the sketch. 

“Can you find him?” He asked and Tony nodded.

“Jarvis, scan the picture and search for that guy in all available databases. If necessary hack into FBI, CIA or whatever database could provide a result.” 

“Yes, sir.” The AI started it's search.

Tony looked at more video footage.

“I think, I have something.” He said. The others came over and they saw a guy dragging an apparently drunk person to a car and drape him onto the backseat. The 'drunk' guy's shape and the leather jacket screamed Barton. 

“Can you get the license plate?” Phil asked but Tony was already on it. 

“Got it. Jarvis, another search for that license plates.” He said. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Okay. Now we'll have to wait.” 

“No. I'll drive to that bar. Give me the sketch.” Phil said. And Thor got up. “I'll come with you, Son of Coul.” 

“Let's go.” He said and the two left.

“What happened?” Steve asked when they were alone. 

“Steve, please... I promised not to say something. It's... bad.”

“He got attacked?” Steve asked and Tony nodded.

“He's injured?” Tony nodded again.

“Tortured?” He made a gesture, half nod, half shrug but Steve got it.

“Is he...” He stopped, licked over his lips, “Violated?” Tony didn't indicate anything. He just cloesed his eyes.

“Oh god. How bad?” Steve asked and Tony snorted.

“Fuck!” Steve swore and Tony's brows hit his hairline. He'd never heard something like that from the good Captain. 

 

Pepper was back with the stuff and gave it to Bruce. He looked shellshocked and was slightly green in his face and it was really a bad sign when Bruce got green.

“Ten minutes.” He said and Pepper understood. She already parked the car right in front of the room and climbed in to wait behind the wheel. 

Natasha was the first leaving the room. She opened the door to the backseat and then Bruce came out and Clint leaned heavy on him. He looked like shit, Pepper had to admit. He wore just his pants and his shirt. Natasha threw his jacket and shoes onto the co-driver's seat and helped Bruce to get him into the car. He winced when he sat down but gritted his teeth and leaned his head onto the window when he was in. Bruce took the seat beside him and Natasha the front passengers seat. 

Careful Pepper drove them back to the tower.

 

“Got him!” Tony said and looked at the picture on his screen. “Uh oh.”

“What? What's the problem?” Steve asked and came over to him to look at the screen as well.

“Apparently there are two of them.” They both saw two men with the face that Coulson had described to Steve. Derek and Martin Pilgrim. They are searched by the FBI because they work for the Danville Clan. One is a chemicist, the other one pharmacist and they produce their drugs. 

“Uh oh.” Steve said and wrinkled his brows. “Did you get something on the license plates?” 

“It's a rental car. Rented by Carver Pharmaceuticals.” 

“Let's call Phil.” Steve said and took his phone. 

 

“You give me the adress. Now. Or I'll send him out and we talk alone.” Phil grinned in Jackson Carver's face and it was one of the scariest things Thor had seen in his life and he'd seen many scary things. 

“Are you nuts? Do you know whom you mess with?” Carver spat and glared at Phil.

“The Danville Clan? Yes, I know. But I tell you what. I'll give a flying fuck about Joseph Danville and his clan. If I want to they're all dead by tomorrow. The adress. Now! This is the last time I ask.” He said and sounded alarmingly casual. 

“Are you going to kill them?” Carver asked warily and wrote an adress onto a post-it and handed it to Phil.

“Kill them? No. I intend to do something more cruel to them. They messed with the wrong person. I'll intend to hurt them, maim them, to make them regret what they'd done. Oh, and when I don't find them there, I'll come back to _you_ with my request.” 

“No, it's the right adress. I swear.” The man said and Phil could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Are you really going to do what you've told this man?” Thor asked when they left the building.

“To hurt them? Yes, definitely.”

“I know it's bad what happened but...” Thor started and Phil interrupted him.

“It's not the first time.” 

“What?” Thor asked puzzled.

“It's not the first time this happened to him. It's the third time since I know him and he said it happened before. I don't know how he still manage to cope with something like that but I don't want to let these monsters go away with it. They have to pay for what they did.”

“What I wanted to say is, what would this do to you? When you torture and maim these men what will that do to you?”

“I'll be fine.” Phil said and climbed into his car.

 

Bruce helped Clint into his room. Pepper had seen his chafed wrists when they drove up and he was so unusual quiet. If they hadn't sent him to this bar nothing of this would've happened. 

“Tony, this is our fault.” She said finally, when the two were alone for a few seconds.

“Pepper...” He started and took her hand.

“No. We sent him there. If...” 

“Please, Pepper. It was no one's fault except for these guys who did it.” He put his arm around Pepper's shoulders. 

That moment Bruce came back.

“How is he?” Tony asked when the other man sat on the couch opposite from Tony and Pepper. 

“I don't know. He didn't say a word. He just let me do what I had to.” He held up a small vial. “I have a blood sample. I need to test it, to know what they gave him.”

“If you need help...” Tony started but Bruce shook his head. 

“No, thank you. You're needed here.” He said and rose to go to his lab.

“Oh, did Phil call?” He asked and turned again.

“No, not for a while.” Tony said. “Why?” 

“I got the impression that Clint will need him.” 

“I'll call him.” Tony promised and Bruce left.

 

Phil knocked at the door. He and Thor found the house without any problems and now they stood in front of it and waited if someone would open. A few seconds later one of the twins opened the door.

“Mr. Pilgrim?” Phil asked but he knew he was right. The guy looked exactly like the guy in the bar yesterday. 

“Yes, and you are?” The man asked.

“Your worst nightmare.” Phil said and shoved the man back into his house.

“Are you nuts? You can't...” He started but Phil grinned again that scary grin and the man paled slightly.

“My name is Phil Coulson. This here is Thor, crown prince of Asgard. We are friends of Clint Barton. You met him yesterday in a bar. Remember?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about. I was at a party the whole evening and I have witnesses.”

“You know what? I give a flying fuck about your witnesses. I've seen you or your brother... oh, by the way, could you please get his brother, Thor?... I've seen you at that bar and I know what you've done.” Thor left and searched for the other man. 

“But you can't prove that. It's...” 

“You still don't get it, do you? I'm not a cop. I'm Clint's friend. And I'm here to teach you a lesson.” Phil walked up to him and the man started an attempt to escape.

“Please, do me the favor and run. I'd love to hunt you down.” He said but that got the man to freeze.

“What do you want? I can give you...” He tried to bargain. This moment Thor came back with another guy, struggling, with the same face.

“So, there you are. You want to confess?” Phil asked and pulled a knive out of the sheath on his belt. They both paled but no one said a word.

“Thought so. And you've done me a big favor.” 

Phil left the house and fetched the car and together he and Thor dragged the two out and shoved them into the trunk. He knew an old, abandoned factory outside the city where no one would interrupt them.

 

Natasha still was with Clint. He laid on his side on the bed and hadn't moved since Bruce left them. 

“I can't remember.” He said, after a long while when Natasha were nearly dozed off.

“I try but... there's nothing.” 

“Clint...” Natasha said with strangled voice. She moved over to the bed and sat down beside him. 

“I was at that bar and I thought I'd seen Phil and then nothing. Till you and Tony came in. And Phil fled.” 

“He didn't flee, Clint. He...” 

“... just couldn't stand to see me?” He asked and looked up at her.

“No, it's...” She started again and Clint interrupted her.

“It's okay. I don't remember what happened but I know.”

“You know? I thought...”

“It's not my first rodeo, Tasha. You know that. I can feel what's been done to me.” 

“Oh god, Clint. He's not gone because of what happened to you.”

“Yeah? And why's everyone here but him?” 

“He tries to find these guys who'd done it.” 

“Guys? There were more?” He turned his head and looked at her again. 

“You know that Phil was there. At the bar.” 

“Great. But apparently he didn't want to talk to me.”

“That's so fucked up, you know? He wanted to. He didn't dared to.”

“Yeah? Why? Am I this disgusting?” 

“No. What do you think why we tried to set you two up?”

“You tried to set me up with Phil?” He asked. 

“That's why he was there. And he didn't dared to because he thought it was a coincidence that you've been there, too. He couldn't imagine that you want him.”

“And what's with his cellist? She...”

“He.” Natasha corrected. “The cellist was a he and Phil left him a while before that chitauri incident.” 

“Phil left him? Why? He seemed happy?” 

“But he wasn't. He's in love with you since I know him.” She smiled sadly. 

“He didn't say anything.”

“Technically he's your boss.” She shrugged.

“And the problem is?” 

“You didn't say anything either. You've been pining after him for as long as him.”

“I thought he's staight.” 

“You know, you both are idiots.” She smiled again.

“Yeah. Maybe you're right.” He snorted.

There was a small knock at the door and Natasha rose to open the door. It was Bruce. She let him in and he sat down at the bed where she sat a few seconds ago.

“I've tested your blood sample. These guys gave you some drugs. It's obviously something new. It has a paralytic and a narcotic component and something, that affects your memory.” 

“Thought so. I can't remember what happened.” 

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked.

“What do you think? Everything still hurts.” 

“Do you need...”

“No. I'm fine.” Clint said and pressed his lips together.

“You should...”

“I know what I need and should and all that. It's not my first time. I'm fine.” He snapped and closed his eyes. “I just need some rest, if that's okay with you.” He added then.

Bruce was shocked to hear that but when he looked at Natasha she gestured for him to leave the room.

“Is that true? This happened to him before?”

She nodded. “The first time when he was twelve and since then more than twenty times. At least, that's what he'd told me. And I don't think he lied to me.”

“Oh god. How could one cope with... you know.” 

“I don't know, Bruce. But apparently he managed it.” Natasha said. 

“Who'd done it? Do you know that?”

“It's not my story to tell. But you know that he was in the orphanage and he ran away to the circus with his brother while he was still underage. He was with the military and SHIELD and he himself is not short on enemies who wants revenge. And then there was that thing he had with Shaun.” 

“That's so wrong.” Bruce said and he was really green around his nose.

“I know. You've heard anything from Phil?”

“He'd found the guys. He's questioning them now.”

“That's good.”

 

When the scream ebbed down Phil turned back to the man.

“You've messed with the wrong man.” He said, selected the next finger and smashed it with his hammer. Then he waited, till he stopped screaming.

“Do you want to know, why?” He took another finger and beat it to mush. It was the last one on his right hand, only the thumb was left.

“Because he has friends.” He mashed the pinkie of the left hand. The man was a sobbing mess by now. 

“You know, we needed some time to discover what happened.” He destroyed his ring finger.

“We thought he had a nice evening. But when we discovered that something was wrong, it took us just two hours to find you.” His middle finger was the next. 

“When there's one thing I've learned from him and his friends, then how to avenge. And like I said, it doesn't matter, that you've been seen on that party. We have a genius. And he found video footage of the kidnapping. We know it's been one of you. He saw you enter that shitty motel room with him and do you know what? I give a flying fuck that you or the other one of you has been seen in public. I'm not the police and when I'm done with you, you would wish the police had found you earlier.” He mashed the index finger.

“I'm going to leave your thumbs intact. But you had your fingers where they shouldn't have been and that's why I mashed them.” He rounded the man and put the hammer back into his toolbox. He rummaged through the contents and found what he'd been looking for.

“Thor, I could use your help here.” He asked and the man came over to them. Phil handed him the pliers and forced the mouth of his bound prisoner open. 

“One of you bit him. He bled. Maybe he will get an infection due to the fact that there are so many microbes in human mouths. And to make sure you will never bite anyone again we'll remove your teeth.” Phil told him businesslike. And when he nodded to Thor he started to pull out the first incisor with an ugly crunching sound and a painful scream of the guy. 

“I know it's mostly my fault that this could happen. If I hadn't been such a coward then he'd been with me before you appeared. But then you'd done this to someone else.” Phil lectured while Thor pulled out one tooth after the other. The man's mouth was full of blood by now and he choked and screamed in pain but Phil merciless held his head. A few minutes later all the teeth in his upper jaw were gone and they gave him a few seconds to spit out blood and to breathe before Phil grabbed his head again and forced his mouth open. And Thor started to pull out the teeth in the lower jaw. When his teeth laid in front of him on the table the man was passed out. Phil gestured to Thor to go over to the other man, lying at the floor. 

“So, you're brother almost looks like you again.” He grinned down at him. “We only need to smash his knees. But while he's out cold, we can finish you.” 

Phil had a small case in his hand. He removed the lying man's pants and tied his feet to the columns nearby so that he had free access.

“You'll never touch anyone again. Never with your hands, never with your mouth and definitely never with your dick.” He opened the small case and the man could see a few scalpels in there when Phil hunkered down beside him. 

“Son of Coul, do you think that's wise?” Thor asked and furrowed his brows. 

“Yes, I think it is. But you could wait outside if you want.” Phil glared at the man behind him. “Clint's not the first one they'd done this to but I make sure he was the last one.”

Thor just shook his head but left him. He waited outside by the car. It took just a few seconds till he heard an excruciating scream. A minute later another scream followed closely by a third one. Then it was quiet for a few minutes when Thor heard another scream of extreme pain. He entered the building and found Phil, bloodstained, and the twins tied to the columns. And he had both of them castrated. Their testicles laid on the table beside their teeth. 

“So, ladies.” Phil mocked. “I know you don't deserve any mercy but I'm not a cruel man by nature. I have here,” He took the bag with their pills he'd confiscated, “your drugs. I understand that the white ones are these who mess with the capacity for remembrance. Am I right?” 

One of the maimed men nodded and Phil took two of the pills and forced them into their mouths. 

“I'll leave a list for the police with what you'd done and all the evidence here.”

Phil laid a sheet of paper and the tape with their confessions onto the table to the teeth and testicles and gestured to Thor to leave with him before he called the police and an ambulance.

 

Natasha was still with Clint when Phil and Thor finally came back to the tower. Thor went into the living room and Phil walked up to Clint's apartment.

He knocked and when Natasha opened she let him in.

“How's he?” Phil asked.

“Surprisingly well.” She said and looked at Phil. “The guys?” 

“They're no threat anymore.” Phil just shrugged and turned.

“What are you doing?” Tasha held his arm and turned him around.

“I'll leave.” 

“What? Why? Are you nuts? He asked for you. A few times. You go in there and talk to him. That much you owe him.” 

“But...” 

“No Phil, you don't run away again. Talk to him.” She shoved him into Clint's bedroom.

The younger man laid on his bed, sitting still hurts. 

“Hey.” He said and a smile crossed his face.

“Hey.” Phil answered and sat down at the now empty chair. Natasha had left the apartment.

“How are you?” He asked and then, “Sorry, that was...” 

“No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'll cope with it. Like the last time. Like all the last times.” Clint said and lowered his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Clint.” Phil said.

“You don't have to. It's not your fault.” He said and reached for Phil's hand, hesitated and wanted to drew it back but Phil held his hand out for him and he finally took it.

“Clint, I was there. At the bar. If I...” He started.

“If ifs and ands were pots and pans there'd be no work for tinkers.” Clint mumbled quietly.

“What?” Phil asked.

“We can not change what happened. Natasha said, that you... that we... that...” He tried to explain but couldn't find the right words. But Phil just leaned forward and brushed his lips ever so slightly with his own.

“I've been an idiot. I know that now. I love you, Clint. I'm in love with you for years now. I couldn't admit it because you've been my subordinate and it wouldn't have been appropriate. But I know it was a mistake. The biggest one I've ever made. And if...” 

Clint reached up and wrapped his arm around his head to drag him down. “I love you, too.” He said and kissed him back but this one wasn't shy and slightly, it was hungry and needy and Phil melted into the kiss. 

“Natasha told me that there were two guys, twins. I can't remember anything.” He said and looked at Phil. “She said you've been after them?” 

“They won't be a threat to anyone ever. I took care of that.” Phil said and slowly to not startle him he stroked his face.

“Thanks.” Clint swallowed. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

Phil rose and wanted to leave to let him have his rest but Clint grabbed his hand.

“Can you... I mean... If you don't have to be somewhere... stay?” He asked and when Phil saw the mixture of hope and worry in his face he sat down again, but Clint made room on his bed and patted the empty space with his hand. Smiling Phil laid down at his side, fully clothed with his shoes but neither one cared about that. He just caressed Clint's face in front of him and kissed him again. 

“I love you.” He murmured when he wrapped his arm around the younger man. And he smiled when he felt him cuddle up to him.

 

The next morning Tony was in the communal area when he saw Cap with the paper on the couch. Steve didn't say anything, just pointed at one page. Tony came around, leaned over Steve's shoulder to read the article. 

The police found two men, twins, with mashed hands, ripped out teeth, crashed kneecaps and castrated. His brows hit his hairline and he whistled through his teeth. There was also an audiotape with their confessions and a bag with drugs. These men kidnapped people, men and women, to use them as test subjects for their new drug and raped them. The officer who found them said, they'd been alive but they will never be any threat again due to their injuries. They are now in a hospital in the jail.

“Remind me to never make Agent this hopping mad.” He said and rose. And he kissed Pepper who just entered the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
